Belong to Me
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Aideena has a strange dream, which makes her wonder about her and Ryuuto's future together.


Belong to Me

12

Aideena is mine; Anna and Jun belong to PrincessRuka

Aideena has a strange dream, which unsettles her and her belief that she shouldn't marry. Takes place when she and Ryuuto are in their early twenties.

The wedding reception was in full swing, the guests were dancing, Ronan was busy talking to Madoka about something technology related and the aunts were cooing over Jun.

Ryuuto looked over at the two older ladies and smiled as he realised something; "You are Jun's aunt now," He glanced at her, and she just stared at him in surprise.

"His… aunt," she repeated and looked over at the blonde haired boy, although with the red streak in his hair clearly showed who the father was.

"Yea, now you can babysit!"

"I did so before," She reminded him as he took her hand and gently stroked it.

"Well yea… Oh, we can have a kid too can't we?"

She blushed and looked away; "Not right away though,"

Without another word Ryuuto pulled her onto the dance floor as a new song began to play, she didn't argue and she didn't refuse to dance either; which he had thought she would do; but she let him led her onto the dance floor as the song began to play, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her close to him, his hands on her waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Ryuuto…" She began to speak and he lifted his head to look at her face.

"Yea?"

"I love you,"

"I know," He kissed her cheek; "Why else would you marry me?"

"I just…" She trailed off, wondering why everything was fading away and yet the song that was playing was getting louder; "Ryuuto?"

"Aideena?" He said softly into her ear and she jumped, her shoulder hit him in the face and he fell onto the bed; "Ow!"

The red haired woman sat up and looked around her, wondering what had happed, it had felt so real, everything, everyone was there that she wanted to be there. She looked down at her left hand and saw nothing there; she let out a sigh of relief.

Ryuuto rubbed his cheek and looked at her curiously;

"What's wrong? Nightmare?"

She shook her head; "No, just a… just a dream,"

"A dream?" He moved to pull her into him; "You sounded scared,"

"I was waking up," She said, calming herself; "I just thought something was wrong, it felt so… real,"

"What was it about?"

She leaned into his hold, but didn't answer and not knowing how she would be able to phrase what her dream was about without him thinking that she _wanted_ to marry him. But he wasn't going to give up, he nuzzled her neck and then began to kiss her, wanting to know what the dream was about, after all she had called out for him.

"It's not important," She said with a small smile, enjoying his touch.

"But…"

"It was… It was a rather happy time,"

"You had a baby!" He exclaimed happily and she laughed, shaking her head; "Oh, well what else would you be happy about?" He paused for then was about to answer his own question; "Did we…"

"No, no it wasn't that," Aideena laughed as she turned around in his hold to face him; "It was something that we both agreed would never happen,"

"Huh?" He frowned, trying to think what she was talking about and then he remembered it had been a few years ago, after Anna and Ryuuga had gotten married…

XX

The two of them had to leave the reception early, since they were due to go off to Mexico in the morning, although Anna had also wanted to leave the reception, given that she was feeling rather tired.

"Have a lovely honeymoon," Aideena had said, hugging Anna who smiled and then she clinged to Ryuuga's arm again, still wary of Ryuuto.

"Be careful," She told her softly.

"I'll be there," Ryuuto said, wondering what Anna was meaning.

"Tch," Ryuuga just shook his head, wondering how he could be related to someone like _him_; "Just watch yourself,"

"We will," Aideena said before Ryuuto could make another comment and pulled him away to get to the taxi that was waiting to take them to their hotel.

"That was fun," Ryuuto said with a smile as they were driven to the hotel.

"Poor Anna was so stressed out,"

"Huh? I thought she was happy?"

Aideena shook her head; "At the start she thought Ryuuga wouldn't show up, that he would decide that he didn't really want to marry her at all…"

"But they've been together for ages! Why would she think that?"

"It's just how Anna is," She said with a shrug and then yawned; "Mm, am so going to sleep well tonight,"

Ryuuto remained silent, stroking her hair gently as she leaned against him and then nudged her when they arrived at the hotel.

As they entered their room, Aideena went to the bathroom, taking off the make-up that she was wearing while Ryuuto tried to get the tie off, with limited success.

She came out and smiled, walking over and undoing the knot that he managed to create.

"I worry about you," She teased him again and he pouted.

"I just don't like wearing ties," Ryuuto told her and as she removed the tie he kiss her; "You know, when we get married I don't want to wear a tie,"

She stared at him for a moment, going tense and not saying a word; "When we get married?" She finally said, not sure how to feel about it.

"Well, yea, because we might do," He said and began to take his shirt off.

"I…" She began to unzip her dress; "I don't think I want to get married," She stepped out of the dress a draped it over the chair, deciding that she will hang it up in the morning, and then sat on the bed to take off her shoes.

"Huh?" Ryuuto stood up and looked at her, unzipping his trousers; "You _don't _want to get married?" He frowned; "I thought all girls wanted to get married?"

She smiled over at him, not bothering to remove her undergarments and pulled the covers back; "I'm not all girls though,"

He pulled his trousers off and just threw them to the floor before joining her in bed too; "I just thought you'd like to…"

She moved to lie on his chest, his arm wrapped around her and stroked her back; "I don't, and after seeing how Anna was today, it just confirms that I shouldn't get married,"

"But…"

"It's not you," She looked up and into his amber eyes; "I love you, but I don't think I could deal with the stress of a wedding, besides all that fuss over a piece of paper?"

"Yea, you've got a point," Ryuuto nodded and kissed her forehead; "Plus it means more time to search for treasure,"

"Exactly," She moved up and kissed his lips, his hand pulled her closer to deep it and she pulled away; "More time for that and we can see so many different places…" She yawned again and he chuckled.

"Let's go to sleep, I'm not worried," He pulled her close to him again and she snuggled up to him, letting his heartbeat sooth her to sleep.

XX

"Have you changed your mind?" Ryuuto asked her, but she didn't reply; "Aideena?"

"I…" She paused and looked at him; "I still don't want to get married, but I felt like I belonged…"

He pulled her close to him and whispered into her ear; "But you do belong… To me," She turned to look at him as he continued; "You and I, we fit well together, you belong to me and I belong to you,"

"My family is your family," she added and he smiled.

"Yea, we don't _need_ a piece of paper to tell us something that we already know," He kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms tightly around him; "That dream really did scare you huh?"

"It felt so real though, I was so scared that you would decide against marrying me and then at the end… You said that I was now officially Jun's aunt…"

"Ha, he doesn't even call me uncle," Ryuuto said with a laugh and rubbed her back; "You're still part of the family,"

She didn't say anything else, just rested her head onto his shoulder and sighed, letting all the worry that filled her mind go, happy to know that Ryuuto wasn't wanting to get married and that how they were was fine.

"You know… We don't have anything important to do today…" He smirked at her and she laughed, laying back and letting him have his way with her once again, content in the knowledge that she belonged with him.


End file.
